Pachamama
thumb|Representación de Pachamama en la cosmología, según Juan de Santa Cruz Pachacuti Yamqui Salcamayhua (1613), basado en una imagen en el templo del Sol Coricancha en Cuzco.Pacha Mama o Pachamama es la diosa venerada por los pueblos indígenas de los Andes. También es conocida como madre tierra/tiempo.Dransart, Penny. (1992) "Pachamama: The Inka Earth Mother of the Long Sweeping Garment." Dress and Gender: Making and Meaning. Ed. Ruth Barnes and Joanne B. Eicher. New York/Oxford: Berg. 145-63. Print. En la mitología inca, Pachamama es una diosa de la fertilidad que preside sobre la siembra y cosecha, personificando las montañas y provocando terremotos. También es una deidad omnipresente e independiente que tiene su propio poder creativo autosuficiente para mantener la vida en la tierra. Sus santuarios son piedras sagradas o los troncos de árboles legendarios, y su representación artística la muestra como una mujer adulta portando la cosecha de patatas y hojas de coca. Los cuatro principios cosmológicos quechua: agua, tierra, Sol y Luna afirman que Pachamama es su origen. Los sacerdotes le sacrifican llamas, cuis y elaboradas prendas en miniatura quemadas. Tras la conquista española y la conversión al catolicismo romano, la figura de la Virgen María se unió con la de Pachamama para muchos pueblos indígenas. En la cultura prehispánica, Pachamama suele ser una diosa cruel ansiosa de obtener sacrificios. Mientras las culturas andinas formaban naciones modernas, Pachamama permaneció benévola, generosa y como un nombre local para la madre naturaleza. Por lo tanto, muchos en América del Sur creen que los problemas surgen cuando la gente toma demasiado de la naturaleza porque están tomando demasiado de Pachamama. Pachamama es la madre de Inti, el dios Sol, y Mama Quilla, la diosa Luna. También se dice que Pachamama es la esposa de Inti, su hijo. Etimología Pachamama suele traducirse como Madre Tierra, pero una traducción más literal sería "Madre Mundo" (en aimara y quechua). La diosa inca puede referirse en múltiples maneras; la principal es Pachamama. Otros nombres son Mama Pacha, La Pachamama y Madre Tierra. La Pachamama difiere de Pachamama porque "La" implica la conexión entrelazada que tiene la diosa con la naturaleza, mientras que Pachamama - sin el "La" - solo se refiere a la diosa. Culto El culto a Pachamama en los Andes es anterior a los incas, siendo relegada a una posición subordinada a la Luna, la creadora divina de las mujeres que gobernaba sobre todas las diosas. El culto de Pachamama trataba normalmente los asuntos terrenales diarios de la comunidad local. Igualmente, el mundo de Huarochirí y los grupos descritos en los documentos de idolatría enfatizaban mayormente la deidades de la naturaleza y el hogar y sobre los fundadores sagrados de sus grupos de descendencia. Se sugiere que las expresiones abstractas de la deidad creadora inca Viracocha habrían importado poco a las comunidades no incas alejadas de los grandes rituales calendáricos en Cuzco. La relación entre los incas y los ídolos de las provincias se muestra en el manuscrito Huarochirí. La presencia de los incas en la costa central contribuyó en la inclusión solar en los mitos de Pachacámac y Con. En la época colonial no se continuó con el culto a las principales deidades incas, prefiriendo los andinos a las deidades meteorológicas y de las montañas establecidas, así como el culto de Pachamama. Rituales modernos thumb|''Primer nueva corónica y buen gobierno'', Agosto: cantos triunfales, tiempo de abrir las tierras; Yapuy Killa, mes de abrir las tierras, de Felipe Guamán Poma de Ayala. Pachamama e Inti son venerados como deidades benévolas en la zona conocida como Tawantinsuyu. Tawantinsuyu es el nombre del antiguo imperio inca y la región que se extiende a través de los Andes en la actual Bolivia, Ecuador, CHile, Perú y el norte de Argentina. La gente suele dar una tostada para honrar a Pachamama antes de las reuniones y fiestas. En algunas regiones, se realiza diariamente una especie de libación conocida como challa. La challa es realizada rociando una pequeña cantidad de chicha en el suelo y luego bebiendo el resto. Pachamama tiene un día especial de culto llamado Martes de challa, cuando la gente entierra comida, lanza caramelos y quema incienso para agradecer su cosecha a Pachamama. En algunos casos, los participantes asisten a sacerdotes tradicionales, conocidos como yatiris en aimara, en la realización de antiguos ritos para traer buena suerte o la buena voluntad de la diosa, como sacrificar conejillos de indias o quemar fetos de llama (aunque esto es actualmente infrecuente). El festival coincide con el martes de Carnaval. El ritual central a Pachamama es la Challa o Pago. Se realiza en todo agosto y en muchos lugares el primer viernes de cada mes. Otras ceremonias realizadas en fechas especiales, como salir de viaje o pasar una apacheta. Según Mario Rabey y Rodolfo Merlino, antropólogos argentinos que estudiaron la cultura andina desde 1970 a 1990, « El ritual más importante es el challaco. Challaco es la deformación de la palabra quechua "ch'allay" y "ch'allakuy", que se refieren a la acción de rociar insistentemente». En el idioma actual de los campesinos del sur de los Andes centrales, la palabra challar se usa en el sentido de "alimentar o dar bebida a la tierra". El challaco cubre una compleja serie de pasos rituales que comienzan en las viviendas familiares la noche antes. Cocinan una comida especial, la tijtincha. La ceremonia culmina en un estanque o torrente, donde la gente ofrece una serie de tributos a Pachamama, incluyendo "comida, bebida, hojas de coca y cigarros". Rituales caseros Los rituales para honrar a Pachamama se suceden todo el año, pero son especialmente abundantes en agosto, justo antes de la temporada de siembra.Matthews-Salazar, Patricia. (2006) "Becoming All Indian: Gauchos, Pachamama Queens, and Tourists in the Remaking of an Andean Festival." Festivals, Toursism and Social Change: Remaking Worlds. Ed. David Picard and Mike Robinson. N.p.: Channel View Publications. 71-81. Print. Como agosto es el mes más frío del invierno en el sur de los Andes, la gente se siente más vulnerable a la enfermedad. Agosto es por tanto considerado como un "mes espinoso". Durante este tiempo de malicia, los andinos creen que deben permanecer en buenas condiciones con la naturaleza para mantenerse sanos y protegidos a ellos y a sus cultivos y ganado. Para hacer esto, las familias realizan rituales de purificación quemando plantas, madera y otros objetos para asustar a los espíritus malvados, que se creen abundantes en esta época. La gente también bebe mate, que se cree que da buena suerte. En la noche antes del 1 de agosto, las familias se preparan para honrar a Pachamama cocinando toda la noche. El anfitrión de la reunión cava entonces un agujero en el suelo. Si no ha dificultades en cavar, significa que habrá un buen año; si no, el año no será generoso. Antes de permitir que los invitados coman, el anfitrión debe dar primero un plato de comida a Pachamama. Las sobras son vertidas al suelo y se recita una oración a Pachamama. Desfile del domingo Una atracción principal del festival de Pachamama es el desfile del domingo. El comité de organización del festival busca a la mujer más mayor en la comunidad y la elige "Reina Pachamama del Año". Esta elección ocurrió por primera vez en 1949. Las mujeres indígenas, particularmente las mayores, son vistas como encarnaciones de la tradición y como símbolos vivientes de sabiduría, vida, fertilidad y reproducción. La reina Pachamama que es elegida es escoltada por los gauchos que rodean la plaza en sus caballos y la saludan durante el desfile del domingo. El desfile del domingo se considera el clímax del festival. Culto New Age Ha habido un aumento en la práctica New Age entre los mestizos andinos y blancos. Hay un ritual de culto semanal celebrado los domingos que incluye invocaciones a Pachamama en quechua, aunque hay algunas menciones en español. Dentro del templo, hay una gran piedra con un medallón en él, simbolizando al grupo New Age y sus creencias. Un cuenco de tierra a la diestra de la piedra está presente para representar a Pachamama, por su rango como Madre Tierra. Muchos rituales relacionados a Pachamama son practicados junto con aquellos del cristianismo, hasta el punto que muchas familias son simultaneamente cristianas y pachamamistas. Pachamama se sincretiza en ocasiones con la Virgen de la Candelaria. Ciertas agencias de viaje se han aprovechado del emergente movimiento New Age en las comunidades andinas (tomadas de las prácticas rituales quechua) para atraer a los turistas a los lugares incas. A los turistas que visitan esos lugares, como Machu Picchu o Cuzco, se les ofrece la oportunidad de participar en las ofrendas rituales a Pachamama. El mercado turístico ha estado usando a Pachamama para aumentar la llegada de turistas. Referencias Categoría:Diosas incas Categoría:Dioses de la tierra